1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrooptic module which is used for an electronic device such as a projection-type display apparatus, and an electronic device including the electrooptic module.
2. Related Art
When an image is displayed on an electronic device such as a projection-type display apparatus, light modulated by an electrooptic panel such as a liquid crystal panel is used. The electrooptic panel has a configuration in which an electrooptic material layer such as a liquid crystal layer is provided between a translucent first substrate and a translucent second substrate, for example. The electrooptic panel is used in a state of being supported by a frame or the like. If source light is supplied to the liquid crystal panel (electrooptic panel), heat is generated on the liquid crystal panel (electrooptic panel). Due to this, characteristics of the liquid crystal layer are lowered and display quality is lowered.
In order to solve the problem, on the electrooptic apparatus having a configuration in which the liquid crystal panel is sandwiched between a plate and a cover, the following configuration has been proposed (see, JPA-2004-325575). That is, the cover at the side at which the liquid crystal panel is arranged is hollowed out so as to form a cooling air conducting portion and the liquid crystal panel is cooled with cooling air passing through the cooling air conducting portion.
However, when the cover at the side at which the liquid crystal panel is arranged is hollowed out so as to form the cooling air conducting portion as in the configuration as described in JP-A-2004-325575, there arises a problem in that great effort is necessary to manufacture the cover, resulting in the part being expensive. Furthermore, even if the cover at the side at which the liquid crystal panel is arranged is hollowed out so as to form the cooling air conducting portion, the side end surface of the liquid crystal panel faces the cooling air conducting portion only. Therefore, there is a problem that a cooling effect is low.